


Markiplier Makes: Smut

by GammaCapNashira



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Sex, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome, amy is totally on board with this but isnt featured until the end, and also ethan, cute and fluffy, fun fact bananas are good to eat after sex, honestly everyone is horny and they should bone, inspired by how horny tyler is on stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaCapNashira/pseuds/GammaCapNashira
Summary: Tyler and Ethan are acting hornier than usual during the filming of a post-covid Markiplier Makes. Mark has an idea of how to ease the tension, and it might involve friends with benefits situation.This is very fluffy and awkward porn without plot. There's the lightest veneer of plot, just enough to support the smut. Involves my personal fantasy that Mark is an oversensitive switch, Tyler is a very gentle top, and Ethan is hung and a bottom.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Tyler Scheid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Markiplier Makes: Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut work ;; please go easy on me. if you have advice tho pls let me know! idk if anyone is in character i just wanted to write porn. enjoy.

Markiplier Makes has always been horny. Mark wasn’t sure what started it, but the jokes always ended up raunchy. Now they were here, at Mark’s house, finally out of quarantine, filming a few more. The fans had been clamoring for it, but it was too dangerous until now for them all to be together. And quarantine had obviously been hard on Tyler. Mark had noticed in his streams how he would sound tired and angry and more than a little touch starved. Ever since Unus Annus ended Ethan had been much the same. Mark had Amy, and things were easier for it, but he felt the strain of only seeing another person for months too, hermit that he was.

Which brought them to now. They were making deviled eggs for some reason, and Amy had run off to the store to grab paprika for the final product and some mystery item for the next video. Tyler made his fifth joke about shoving the eggs up his ass and Mark called a time out.

“Ok what’s going on dude?” Mark asked after pausing the camera footage.

“What do you mean?” Tyler asked, shaking some of his hair out of his eyes. It didn’t work. His floof was like a big poofy helmet and always sprung back to the same shape.

“I mean that I expect this from him,” mark said, gesturing at Ethan.

“Hey leave me out of this!” Ethan squeaked. Mark rolled his eyes and continued on.

“I expect Ethan to be this horny, but you’re usually really quiet during these things. So what’s up?”

Tyler sighed, “Sorry. Quaratine’s been a little hard on me. I guess I missed having people around and I don’t really have anyone I’m seeing,” he made a vague gesture, “Like that.”

Ethan nodded, “Me too. It’s been rough since Mika and I broke up and Mark and I stopped hanging out all the time. Not that I like seeing your ugly mug,” he added with a smirk at Mark.

Mark thought for a minute. Months ago, when Unus Annus was still running, Amy had given Mark permission to be… intimate with Ethan. They both knew after they were allowed to be together again Ethan would be even more pent up than usual and both Mark and him had crazy chemistry. So Amy and Mark and Ethan sat down and hashed it out. And then his eyes fell on the props table. Amy had left one of their gallons of lube on the table, and the pizza menu was not far away by the fridge instead of in its drawer. He remembered the wink she gave him before stepping out to go to the store and telling them to “have fun.” And he decided fuck it.

“Maybe I could help you both out,” Mark said slowly.

“Help how?” Tyler asked, one eyebrow disappearing into his hair, and Mark thought somewhere in the back of his mind about how nice it would be to run his hands through Tyler’s ‘fro.

“Like,” Mark blushed a little, looking at Ethan and then Tyler, “We could have sex?”

“Is that ok with Amy?” Tyler asked.

Mark nodded, “I think she staged this honestly.”

“Yeah she left out the bananas too,” Ethan said, gesturing at the fruit bowl, “You don’t usually have bananas over here unless we’re going to… fool around.”

“You’ve done this before?” Tyler asked, incredulous.

Ethan blushed but Mark crossed his arms, “Tyler we had sex in college.”

“That was like 10 years ago!”

“Maybe I missed you,” Mark said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tyler laughed, “Okay okay. As long as everyone’s cool with it?”

Ethan nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah I’d love to.”

“Ok lets head upstairs. There’s too much,” he gestured at the table, “Eggs in here.”

“Not into oviposition?” Ethan asked.

Mark laughed. “Just get upstairs. I’m going to grab a couple things.”

Ethan smiled and grabbed Tyler’s hand, leading him to the guest bedroom on the second floor. Mark grabbed the lube from the props table and then went upstairs to the bathroom to grab a towel. He swallowed, a little nervous, before opening the door to the bedroom. Tyler and Ethan wasted no time, it seemed, since Ethan was halfway to having his shirt off and kissing Tyler like his life depended on it. Ethan was lying down, with Tyler grinding down on top of him. Tyler had his hands on Ethan’s chest, quickly figuring out that light touches on his ribs drive him wild.

“Don’t wait up for me,” Mark said sarcastically.

Tyler leaned down to kiss Ethan’s neck and hummed, and Ethan smirked at Mark.

“I’m irresistible.” And he bucked his hips a little for emphasis, making Tyler rumble a deep groan.

“Yeah yeah,” Mark said, climbing on the big bed next to Tyler, setting the lube down nearby, “You just make me do all the work.”

Tyler sat up, leaving his spot on Ethan’s neck a deep purple, and gently cupped Mark’s face. He lost his glasses at some point, and Mark found himself lost in Tyler’s blue eyes. His hands were soft, and so gentle despite how his hand encompassed almost all of Mark’s jaw. Tyler ran a thumb over Mark’s cheekbone tenderly, and then leaned in to kiss him.

Tyler’s lips were soft, his scruffy beard scratchy against Mark’s face. Mark wondered idly if all of Tyler’s hair was as curly as his beard and afro. Tyler nipped Mark’s bottom lip, and pulled away.

“I want to fuck you,” Tyler said breathlessly.

“What about me?” Ethan asked, pouting. Mark laughed a little. Ethan was a total pillow princess in bed and obviously hated that they hadn’t been paying attention to him.

“How about I fuck Mark and he fucks you?” Tyler asked.

“Tyler you’re going to kill me,” Mark whined.

“Is that a yes?” Tyler asked.

Mark nodded.

“Sounds good to me,” Ethan said, then pushed Tyler a little, “Get off me so I can get out of all this.”

The lead up to sex was always a little awkward, nothing like in pornos. There was a lot of shuffling fabric, and more than a little giggling as Mark accidentally elbowed Tyler in the stomach while trying to get in position on the soft mattress. And then there it was. Mark found himself looking at Ethan, who was gazing up at him with hazy blue-green eyes. They reminded Mark of glass marbles, swirling green and blue shot through with glimpses of gold and hazel. Tyler had sucked a hickey on his neck, quickly blossoming into a flower of purple and red. Mark ran his hands down Ethan’s pale chest, just taking it all in. And then he felt Tyler behind him, grounding Mark. He was warm and solid, leaning down so his chin was resting on Mark’s shoulder. Mark could feel his chest hair against the smooth plane of his shoulderblades, and he sighed contentedly. He wondered how he got this lucky, to have both his best friends like this.

What pulled him back to the present was two things. First of all, Tyler grinding on him. Second, Ethan pulling him down for a kiss. Ethan was a fantastic kisser, enthusiastic as ever and needy, whimpering into Mark’s mouth as he pressed their faces together. Mark felt Ethan’s hands snake up the sides of his face to his hair, pulling just a little to swallow down the soft moan Mark made. Mark’s hard-on had flagged a little with all the setup, but it apparently had gotten the message that the action was back on as Ethan kissed him and Tyler wrapped his big arms around Mark’s waist. Mark gasped as Tyler’s hands found his nipples, and he could feel one of Ethan’s hands guiding Tyler.

“He likes that,” Ethan whispered, pulling away for a second to talk to Tyler.

“That much hasn’t changed,” Tyler said, and Mark could feel him smiling against his neck.

Mark retaliated by reaching down between himself and Ethan to gently squeeze his dick. Mark considered himself fairly average in size, maybe a little thicker than average, but Ethan was hung like a horse. On the couple of times Mark had sucked him off he had struggled to take him all the way to the root. Ethan moaned, high and breathy, as Mark’s calloused hand wrapped around his cock. He didn’t do much except rub under the head, since he hadn’t grabbed the lube yet. He figured out where it went pretty quickly as he felt Tyler back up a bit and reach between his ass cheeks.

“You really shave all over,” Tyler mused. Mark made a huffing noise and Ethan giggled.

Mark felt himself go a little boneless as Tyler pressed a finger inside him gently, his hand leaving Ethan’s dick to grasp at the sheets. Ethan traced lazy circles on his back as Tyler opened him up, adding another dinger and slowly massaging the muscles open. After he felt like Mark was stretched enough Tyler tapped him on the tailbone.

“I need you to shift up a little so I can prep Ethan,” Tyler intoned.

Mark shuffled up a bit, and Ethan spread his legs to give Tyler better access. Mark took Ethan’s face in his hands, kissing him. Ethan gasped, and Mark swallowed his noises with a deep hum. Ethan squirmed a little as Tyler brushed his prostate, but not enough for him to really get off.

“Ethan, your dick is huge,” Tyler said matter of factly, and both Mark and Ethan laughed.

“What does that make me, chop liver?” Mark said between gasps.

“Your dick is nice but your ass is better,” Tyler said, which made both of them crack up again.

“Come on Ty we all know I have the best ass out of all three of us,” Ethan said with a giggle.

“Not all of us can be blessed with the best of both worlds,” Mark said.

Ethan giggled again, and Mark leaned in to the other side of his neck, effectively shutting him up. Tyler tapped on Mark's tailbone again with his clean hand.

“Ok I think we’re ready.” Tyler said, straightening up.

Mark nodded and pulled back. Tyler passed him the lube.

“You guys use condoms?” he asked.

“No,” Ethan said, “Since we’re both clean. You good?”

“I haven’t had sex in a year and a half and I’ve been tested,” Tyler said, deadpan.

“About time we fixed that,” Mark said.

“Mark we’re in the middle of having sex,” Tyler said.

“Well it hasn’t really started,” Ethan said with a smirk, one of his eyebrows quirking up.

“Sex doesn’t start when you stick your dick in,” Mark said, “We’ve been over this.”

“Guys can you table this for later,” Tyler rumbled, and Mark felt it in his own chest as Tyler was pressed against his back. He could feel Tyler’s erection poking him in the thigh and looking down at his own throbbing cock he understood Tyler’s sentiment.

“Then go ahead and stick your dick in me,” Ethan said, rolling his eyes.

“That was quite possibly the most unsexy thing you’ve ever said,” Mark said.

He gave his cock another stroke and lifted Ethan’s legs easily, hooking them over his shoulders. Mark lined up his dick and slowly pushed inside with a low moan, echoed by Ethan.

“Ethan you’re so tight,” Mark groaned, leaning over a little as he adjusted to Ethan’s vice grip on him.

Tyler waited a second for Mark to calm down before he lined up with his hole and slowly pushed in. Mark’s whole world felt like it was exploding. He was full and his dick was being squeezed and there were two warm bodies pressed all over his.

“You ok?” Tyler asked.

Mark nodded and let out a high whine. “Move,  _ please _ .”

Tyler nodded and pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward, jostling Mark inside Ethan, whose eyes fluttered closed as he moaned. Mark found a steady rhythm with tyler, rocking shallowly into Ethan, who didn’t seem to mind, too busy rubbing and twisting at Mark’s nipples. Mark moaned, deep in his chest, and Tyler answered him with a low rumbling moan of his own.

“I’m not going to last long,” Mark panted.

“Me either,” Tyler said, and groaned out, “ _Mark_ _I’m close._ ”

Mark felt his own orgasm looming large. His whole body was on fire with arousal, washing over him in waves. He felt Tyler lean down to bite at his shoulder and that was it. Mark came, his body shaking as it broke over him. Tyler followed him over the edge soon after, spilling hot inside Mark. Tyler reached around Mark to jerk Ethan off sloppily, and Mark heard Ethan’s breathing catch as he slipped over the edge too, shooting all over his chest. Mark pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to Ethan, completely boneless.

He felt Tyler get up distantly, but he was back pretty quick with a wet washcloth from the bathroom, gently wiping them all down.

“We should order pizza,” Ethan mumbled, his eyes still closed, one arm draped clumsily over Mark.

“We should put on pants for that first,” Tyler said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mark dragged himself up with a groan. He was sore all over. He hunted around for his boxers for a minute, finding them in a pile with Ethan’s hoodie and his own sweatpants. He pulled them on, but nearly fell over in the process. Tyler grabbed him, holding him steady.

“I’m carrying you,” he stated, scooping up Mark bridal style.

“What about me?” Ethan whined from the bed.

“You didn’t get wrecked from both sides,’’ Mark said, snuggling into Tyler’s chest.

Ethan pouted but slowly got him, hunting for his underwear. Tyler set Mark down on the couch and left, presumably to grab the pizza menu, draping a blanket over him before he left. Mark drifted sleepily, faintly registering Tyler slipping in next to him and Ethan on his other side, munching on a banana and offering one to Tyler and Mark. Tyler ordered the pizza, Ethan draped over his lap. Mark laid his head on Tyler’s shoulder, who wrapped an arm around him so he could snuggle into the crook of his arm better.

“Finally!” someone said from the doorway, scaring the bejeezus out of Mark. It was Amy, who was smiling wide.

“Finally what?” Ethan squeaked.

Amy rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame, “Come on. You three have been making goo-goo eyes at each other for three years now.”

“Tyler and I had sex in college,” Mark grumbled, his eyes drifting closed again.

“Budge over,” Amy said, squeezing in next to Mark. “What kind of pizza did you order?”

“One ham and pineapple,” Tyler said, smirking at Ethan, who smiled sleepily, eyes closed. “And one sausage and pepperoni.”

Mark laughed at that, which resulted in everyone else joining in. Mark marveled again at how lucky he was as Amy switched on the TV, scrolling over to  _ Into the Spiderverse _ on Netflix. He was warm and sleepy and satisfied, surrounded by his favorite people in the world. Maybe he missed this more than he thought.


End file.
